kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Sagiri and Hiro: Short story
Sagiri: Admiral, Can I ask you about something? Hiro: Another question? Every time we meet, you always have something to ask of me. Anyways, what is it? Sagiri fidgets as she slowly closes her distance to the admiral Sagiri: I want to spend the night with… Hiro: Hold it right there! The Answer is no. Sagiri: Eh~! Hiro: Of course, you won’t be spending the night with me. I’ll be killed later. Sagiri: I see… Hiro: Good for you that you under… Sagiri: Instead of tonight, spend some time with me today? Please… Hiro has his face mixed with no and yes due to the fact that he is still at the middle of work. However, he did want to spend some time with Sagiri since he is fond of her. Hiro: I guess it’s fine. But you need to wait. Alright? Sagiri: Yes ♪ And Hiro can see the smile on Sagiri’s face as he walks towards the office. For some reason, he has not shown much resistance on her advances. Moreover, his relationship with the new girls are a bit amicable than the usual batches. A few hours later, the two met at the rooftop to where they usually met for no reason at all. Rather, Sagiri claimed dominance over the said location and she is now in control of the said location. Sagiri: You are a bit late, Admiral. Hiro: Well, there is work and Sazanami has been lecturing me until a few minutes back. Sagiri: I see. Well then… Sagiri closes into the Admiral and she hugged him tight. Sagiri: Even just for a while… Hiro: Well the time allotted is always short for anyone. But since you all have long lives anyways, just continue piling up those little times and before you know it, it is as big as how much time a normal individual has. Sagiri: Yeah. Admiral, if you ask me what I don’t like… I really don’t like night ops. Hiro: Well, your sisters won’t be much saying anything to you. But I know Sendai won’t let that pass. Sagiri: Indeed. Anyways, can I be of use to you? I am always waiting for you to call my name… but up until now, you haven’t said a word to me. Am I really that useless to you? Hiro: Well in terms of usefulness, I think you are a but few notches above Akitsushima who is only useful on certain situations. But most of the time, she is just pure and plainly useless. If you think it that way, if I am keeping her around, then there is no reason for me not to keep you since you are a lot more useful than Akitsushima. Somewhere inside the naval base, Akitsushima sneezed as if someone mentioned her name. Sagiri: But why haven’t you called my name then? Hiro: Simple. You have no bearing for this battle. Sagiri: But why? Hiro: Let me ask you, what would happen to those combat idiots if the days of peace arrives? Sagiri: They would be reassigned? Hiro: Sadly, we are like a national secret and we really can’t publicly disclose such details. After the war, we should retire or those who had good record can continue monitoring the seas. Since I was asked to stay, I decided not to since I want to leave a peaceful life with these girls. All in all, we need some people who can integrate into the living world once the fighting is over. Of course, I would still be training you on self-defense. Sagiri understood what the Admiral meant with integrating into the real world. Since some of them have dysfunctions that needs to be corrected, Sagiri didn’t press on since she knows she might get bitten at the end. Sagiri: Admiral. Say, if you met me earlier than the rest of us? What could be our story? Hiro: Hmm… If that happened… I guess you could be my number one fan. Sagiri: Not lovers? Hiro: Well duh, I haven’t got to know you that much. Sagiri: That’s true. But… even though I am not fond of it… Admiral… Hiro: Stop. I know what you are going to ask me. You are just going to ask me if I want to have night battles with you. Sagiri: Admiral, was it a yes? Or was it a no? Hiro: Sadly, it’s still a no. But… as consolation… The Admiral kisses Sagiri’s lips. Sagiri was dumbfounded to realized that the Admiral has initiated the kissing and she have forgotten to kiss him back. A few moments after, the Admiral removed his lips and he looked at Sagiri who was still shocked with the events. Sagiri: Unfair Admiral, you could have at least told me so… Hiro: It won’t be a surprise anymore. Asides, I think I got to know a part of you… Sagiri blushed as the Admiral said those words. As the Admiral looked at Sagiri, he felt a flame inside of him lit up as he looked at Sagiri’s invitation (which is rather just a coincidence.). '' Slowly, the Admiral’s hand went towards Sagiri’s shoulders and started to slowly undress her blouse when a certain voice interrupted the Admiral.'' Xxx: I believe that it should be done inside… not here at the rooftop. Master, have you remember the word limitation? On the door stands Sazanami carrying a whip as she sensed the Admiral might be doing something weird to her sister. Sazanami: Master, you’ll come with me right now. I’ll discipline you right now so that this would not happen again. Well, even if happened again soon, I wouldn’t mind… Just let me whip you into shape. As soon as Sazanami said those words, The Admiral started to run away from Sazanami. As the two constantly chase one another until they left the rooftop; Sagiri was left alone and she looked at her trembling hands. Sagiri fixed her somewhat disheveled look as she wakes herself up from the events that happened a while ago. Deep in Sagiri’s mind, the Admiral’s kiss was etched deeply into her system and soon, Sagiri yearns for something for the first time ever since living into this world. And what happened to the Admiral and Sazanami? You could say that Sazanami has caught the Admiral and she disciplined her to the best of her abilities. But in the middle, the Admiral made a counter and disciplined Sazanami too. In the end, no one know that such event happened since it was done inside of a secret room to where no sound escaped. The next day. The Admiral is currently stamping some documents as Sagiri enters the office. Sagiri: Admiral, can I… Hiro: No. Sagiri: But I haven’t said anything. Hiro: You wanted me to kiss you, right? I can see it in your eyes… Sagiri: Eh? Is it that obvious? Sazanami who was beside the Admiral had a strange look in her face as she looks at Sagiri. Soon, Sazanami joins to the discussion. '' Sazanami: Sagiri, this Master of mine is totally up to no good. Sagiri: I am fine with it. Sazanami: Are you really that desperate? Sagiri: Sazanami-san has forced me into the corner this early, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Sazanami: Master, just what did you to Sagiri? Hiro: I just kissed her. Sazanami: Not that line again. Master, I am afraid that I can’t be of any help for you. Hiro: Sorry. Sazanami: Anyways, just for tonight. I’ll allow it. Hiro: WHAT!? ''After that, there was a lot of confusion happened inside the office. What had transpired that night is a different story altogether. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature Category:Blog Post